marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters
The Infiltration at Pym Technologies was an attempt made by Scott Lang to stop Darren Cross from selling the Yellowjacket Suit to the terrorist organization HYDRA. Background Hank Pym broke Scott Lang out from his cell inside a San Francisco Police Department police station by smuggling the Ant-Man Suit and guiding him out. The following day, Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne started training Lang through a series of trials preparing him to steal the Yellowjacket Suit from Darren Cross at Pym Technologies. Lang infiltrated the New Avengers Facility to steal a device created by Pym that was intramural to the mission and defeated Falcon in the process.Ant-Man Infiltration Scott Lang convinced his friends to help him break into Pym Technologies Headquarters. Luis went undercover as security to turn down the water pressure so Lang could break in through the pipes. Lang broke into the main control room and planted explosives to go off. Darren Cross invited Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym to his unveiling of the Yellowjacket Suit. Dave and Kurt inadvertently revealed Jim Paxton their van, forcing them to hide while Kurt disabled the security system for Lang. The moment Lang landed in the container that was holding the Yellowjacket suit, Cross took the suit out. Lang was stuck until he used one of the growth discs and broke out. During the confusion of Lang's escape, Mitchell Carson escaped with the imitation Pym Particles, while being attacked by ants. Cross shot Pym before escaping with the Yellowjacket suit. Van Dyne told Lang to get Cross while she took care of Pym. During Lang's escape, he was attacked by security. He was almost dead until Luis saved him.Pym and Van Dyne escaped using a Shrunken Tank that Pym used as a key chain, and Pym Technologies was imploded, using the charges set by Lang. Cross escaped to his helicopter with Lang and the ants in hot pursuit. Cross defends himself with a pistol and starts shooting, one bullet hitting Antony head-on, forcing Lang to ride another Carpenter Ant, vowing revenge. He clinged onto the helicopter and fought Cross and his two guards. With his guards disabled, Cross donned the Yellowjacket Suit and clashed against Lang. The two fought inside Cross' briefcase before the aircraft crashes into a household backyard. Aftermath Scott Lang managed to get into Darren Cross's helicopter. Cross tried to shoot Lang killing some HYDRA agents in the process. Cross asked Lang if he thought he could stop the future with a heist. Lang answered that it was never just a heist as Pym Technologies exploded and got sucked from existence. Cross then put on the Yellowjacket Suit and started to fight Lang. During the fight they damaged the helicopter and killed the pilots. Lang and Cross fell into Cross's briefcase and got locked inside it before it fell from the helicopter, landing in the swimming pool of a neighboring home. He threatened the resident family until Lang, also returned to normal size, stopped him. They continued their fight and Lang managed to swat Cross into a bug zapper. However, Jim Paxton appeared and subdued Lang, proceeding to arrest him. Cross then got zapped by the bug zapper coming back to life and proceed to Lang's house. References Category:Events